


Orchids & Gift Boxes

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Bingo Discord, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Romance Fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Omega Bucky Barnes gives his alphas an orchid to express they are expecting. His alphas take the news well.Prompt: OrchidAnother quick flash fiction <460 words written for the Romance Fluffathon in anticipation of Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Orchids & Gift Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> yet another unbetad flash fiction release :) Hope you enjoy. This one is Stuckony.

Once again there's a moodboard but since I have no idea how to put them in AO3 here's [the link.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e6vermq0om2xnfz/orchids%20and%20gift%20boxes.png?dl=0)

“It’s an interesting gift…” Tony said, looking at the purple flower in the pot on the table. 

“It’s for you Babe,” Bucky said smiling. 

“It’s definitely an interesting choice,” Steve added looking at the purple flowers. “I didn’t take you for much of a gardener Tones.” 

“Because I’m not…” Tony replied looking over at his mates. “What am I going to do with a purple orchid?” 

“This is an easy one,” Bucky said taking Tony’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. “Just leave it here 3 times a week when you shower and the rest of the time the kitchen table.”  
  


“Remind me again why we mated with an interior gardener?” Tony looked at Steve for help. “Tell him I’m going to murder this plant.” 

Steve watched Bucky for a moment, the two speaking without words. “Ah,” He looked at Tony. “This is some language of flowers thing.” He explained as if that explained anything. 

Bucky nodded when Tony gave him this confused expression. 

“Langauge of flowers?” Tony said clearly confused by his mate’s game.

“Yes,” Steve replied. “It’s about what the flower symbolizes.” He explained looking at the black orchid and trying to remember what orchid’s symbolized. 

Bucky smiled at the two of them and left the room for a moment returning with two little white boxes. One had Steve’s name written on the lid in careful cursive. The other had Tony’s in binary code. 

  
The two alphas looked at the boxes before them then back at their omega who was smiling at them again. 

“Hmm…” Steve said as he opened the ribbon on the box and peeked inside. 

At the same time, Tony opened his box commenting on how well Bucky had done with the binary code on the lid. “What?” 

The two alphas looked at the contents of their boxes then back up at their mate.  
  
Bucky smiled warmly at them, “Orchids were a sign of virility…” He said quietly. “It was too soon to tell you before, but we’re pregnant. I’m about 10 weeks now.” He placed his hands over his lower abdomen. “This was the easiest way I could think of to tell you.” 

Steve looked at the little sailor hat in the white box. A call back to the sailor suit his parents often dressed him in as a boy.  
  
Tony looked into the box and saw the tiny pair of aviators and the little red onesie. 

Both alphas just looked up at their omega unable to believe how unbelievably lucky they were.


End file.
